Morning Sex
by lirilaiprophets
Summary: As the title says, there's no need to embellish it. Written by me and Sonja when I was supposed to be doing essay work *pretend glares at her*. EPIC FLUFF TO FOLLOW. Prepare to squish your face and squeal. M/M. Established relationship.


Dean blinked his eyes open slowly and smiled as he saw the messy hair of the other man in his bed, he listened to the steady rhythm of Castiel's breathing and watched his mouth tilt into a soft smile as he continued to dream, oblivious to the world around him.

Dean loved Cas like this, well, he loved Cas any way he came (pun both intended and not) but waking up before the ex-angel was a very rare occurrence, so Dean was going to milk it for all it was worth.

The air outside the covers was warm, the heating in the bunker fantastic for its age, Dean suspected some kind of time travel was involved, but Sam just scoffed and said it was "because the Men of Letters were ahead of their time with everything, so why not with heating too?"

Dean shook the memory from his head gently with a smile as he moved the covers off Castiel's still sleeping form, the movement doing nothing more than making the other man sigh with the sensation of things moving against bare skin. Bare from the night before, of course; and also skin that was colouring nicely on Cas' collarbone, Dean was pleased to notice.

Dean raised his hand and slowly carded it through Castiel's messy hair, almost chuckling at the mad way his hair stuck up at any given time, forget when it was already thoroughly debauched from sex the night before.

Cas snuffled slightly and turned his head into Dean's gentle fingers in his sleep, Dean felt a warm glow settle through his chest at the way Cas moved to followed his hand with a soft sigh as Dean stroked his fingers gently down the side of Cas's face and along his jaw.

Dean leaned in, slowly again so as not to disturb Cas too suddenly, and planted feather-light kisses on Castiel's eyelids, down his nose, and either side of his mouth, pulling back slightly when Cas sighed again happily and the corners of his mouth turned up.

Dean glanced at the clock, half ten, this was the latest either of them had slept in a while. Dean didn't mind early mornings, as long as he woke up next to Cas, and Cas felt the same way. But with the time being so late, Dean reasoned he could wake Cas up.

Dean gently pressed his lips onto Castiel's, moving them slowly and with purpose as he cupped Cas's cheek with one hand, the other reaching under the pillow to entwine his fingers with the hand Cas was laying on.

Castiel snuffled happily and began returning the kiss slowly and gently as he woke up more and sighed happily at his wake up call.

Dean rolled Castiel onto his back slowly, and lay on top of him, grinning as he found Cas half-hard. They kissed for what seemed like hours, but it was only a few minutes, moving slowly against each other's lips and gently stroking each other's faces and sides as they both continued to edge further awake, the slow, gentle caressing both igniting their senses and lulling them into a mid-way state between awake and asleep.

Cas had his eyes closed and a dopey grin on his face when Dean pulled away, causing the hunter to laugh slightly and the smaller man to frown, "what?"

"Nothin', gorgeous," Dean responded with another kiss, deeper this time and slightly more insistent, Cas gasped slightly and just let Dean explore his mouth, content to loosing himself in the sensations that he knew Dean would happily supply, and Cas never wanted to get used to them.

Dean moved Cas' hands above his head, and gently locked their fingers together without breaking the kiss, then deepened it while slightly rolling his hips against Castiel's.

Cas moaned softly into Dean's mouth and lazily played with Dean's tongue, suckling it and arching into Dean's body as he squeezed Dean's hands in encouragement while he wrapped his legs gently around Dean's hips and pulled him closer.

Dean laughed softly against Cas' throat, "eager, are we?"

Cas grinned, "shut up," he mumbled while releasing his hands and arching his neck slightly in the way he knew Dean couldn't resist. Dean grumbled about Cas being a tease but Castiel felt Dean's lips curving in a smile against the soft skin.

Castiel released his hands and dragged them down Dean's back, pulling him down gently so their whole bodies were aligned, their now fully hard penises rubbing together briefly with the movement and causing both men to moan, Dean into Cas' neck and Cas into Dean's ear as he tilted his head.

Dean huffed a slight laugh and then moved back to Cas' mouth, dragging out the kisses and beginning to circle one finger against Castiel's entrance, when he'd picked up the lube Cas couldn't say, but the moment the finger entered him he forgot any semblance of reason whatsoever.

Dean worked him open slowly and purposefully, Cas being half asleep and relaxed making the process easy and fluid, and excruciating for Cas as he tried to come to terms with how good it felt, and how much better he knew it was going to get.

Castiel rolled his hips onto Dean's fingers and moaned into Dean's mouth, Dean chuckled and pulled his fingers out, coating himself in the lube before pushing slowly inside Cas, causing the other man to gasp and grip at Dean's shoulders as he kissed down his jaw and neck, then along his collar bone to kiss back up the other side and across to Cas' lips, catching the next gasp as he began to thrust slowly against the man below him, causing Cas to moan helplessly because it felt _so good_ and seemingly cease to function for a few moments as the feeling overwhelmed him.

Yeah, he could be human forever and he would never get used to that.

Castiel gently started to roll himself against Dean's stomach, seeking more friction than Dean was allowing him, but Dean moved away slightly with a grin, to tease it out longer, causing Cas to groan in annoyance before Dean changed angle and pushed over his prostrate slowly and deliberately.

Cas' eyes went wide and he moaned loudly as his hands fell down from Dean's shoulders to grip the sheets tightly, "Dean. More," Cas' voice came out as a breathy whisper as he arched his back involuntarily.

Dean did it again, slower than the first time and paused in the middle of the movement, causing Cas to writhe underneath him before he completed the thrust and licked a stripe up Cas' neck as he moved, then caught Cas' mouth in a kiss to kiss him slowly and deeply.

Cas pushed his hands into Dean's hair as he kissed him back, feeling like his every nerve ending was on fire, unable to stop soft moans escaping his mouth every time Dean pushed his hips forward and hit that spot that never ceased to send intense waves of pleasure running through his body.

Dean caught the moans and made his own as Cas rocked back onto him and bit at his bottom lip, licking over the bite mark as if in an apology and tugging on his hair slightly, his hands now entwined in the soft, dark locks again as if they had a mind of their own.

Cas whimpered and moved his head to kiss over Dean's jaw and down his neck. He sucked on his earlobe and moaned softly in Dean's ear, his hot breath sending shivers down Dean's body.

Dean arched into Cas, kissing his neck and moving deeper, Cas moaned again and bit gently at the soft skin behind Dean's ear as his legs pulled Dean in closer again seemingly of their own accord.

Dean tugged on Cas' hair again and groaned his name, then moved his hands to each side of Castiel's face to look him in the eyes. He kissed his parted lips and whispered "I love you" like a prayer between them.

Cas breathed it back as Dean moved over his prostrate again and gasped when Dean just kept pressure on it, only rocking his hips slightly to stimulate it as he breathed compliments into Cas's ear and comforted him through his whimpers.

Cas couldn't stop the incoherent moans and words falling from his mouth even if he tried, he chanted Dean's name mixed with gasps of "I can't, please, more, I need, yes, oh" before the pleasurable feeling escalated in his body when Dean groaned loudly, bit his neck and started pulsating inside of him, filling him with sudden warmth.

Cas choked off a moan as he felt Dean come and tensed for a second before following him, Dean continued to thrust through it and draw out the orgasms for as long as he could, making Cas whimper more as he was once again overwhelmed by the sensation.

Cas threw his head back and clung to Dean until the intense pleasure wore off a bit while Dean mouthed lightly at his neck, bringing him back down slowly. He finally relaxed and looked at Dean through half-closed eyes and smiled. Dean smiled back at him and brushed hair from his forehead.

"Good morning, babe," he says fondly before kissing the corner of his mouth.

Cas laughed lightly and turned his head to kiss Dean properly, Dean pulled out while Cas was distracted and gently rolled them onto their sides to cuddle.

"That's one way to wake a man up," he mumbled as he snuggled into Dean's chest and Dean chuckled, running his hands up and down Cas's sides and causing him to squirm and force Dean's hands still as 'it tickled'.

Dean kissed Cas' forehead and smiled as the bright blue eyes flashed happily then drifted shut again as Dean kissed down Castiel's nose and ended with a lingering, chaste kiss to his lips.

"How's about breakfast?" Dean asked softly as Cas nodded against his chest but wrapped his arm around Dean's middle instead.

"Maybe in a bit, I'm happy here for now."

Dean chuckled again, "me too, babe, me too."


End file.
